Tiny Toon Adventures - Spring Broken
by NemesisHero123
Summary: Taking place during and after the events of the Spring Break Special, we discover what became of the relationship between Hamton J. Pig and Fifi La Fume. As we find Hamton in love with what was suppose to be Plucky's Dream Girl, but feels it right to let Fifi down gently.


Written by Matt Gamble & Blake Hawkins

"You understand, don't you Fifi?" The little pig asked the purple skunk beside the lockers along the hallways of ACME Loo.

"Oui, I understand." Fifi responded; her eyes sparkling with an apologetic look on her temple, which was hidden behind her signature hairstyle as well as giving a timid smile. "I am glad we are still, how you say, Great Amigos, no?"

Hamton chuckled knowing Fifi meant to say Friends, but heard a lot of people saying the word differently. Gently, Hamton held on to both hands as a sign of comfort.

"Of course we are. You are such an amazing girl, and we can still hang with Babs, Buster and Shirley." Then leaning in closer to her, he whispered. "Maybe Plucky too."

Both chuckled as they knew Plucky Duck meant well, but still had the biggest beak in ACME Acres. Realising what time it was, Hamton loosened his grip on Fifi's hands.

"I really should be going now, Fifi. I don't want to be tardy for the first time."

"Of course, mon petit bacon seed. Good luck on your test, Hamton." Fifi responded still having a firm grip on the little pigs hands, but her attempts were fruitless as Hamton let go and made a dash for his classroom; looking back and waving to his stinky friend. Fifi feebly raised her right hand, waving her fingers in response.

As soon as Hamton was out of sight, Fifi's eyes were welling up with warm. Still trying her best to keep her smile whilst biting her lower lip, she gives a little sniff to hold back her tears. After the next sniff, her smile drops to a pout.

Covering her face with her hand, Fifi rushed towards the Girls' Bathroom; leaving behind a purple fume from her tail and a puddle trailing along the floor.

Babs Bunny was stubbornly stomping along the hallway. Her class session was one she wasn't particularly fond of.

"Of all the gags we had to practice; it had to water gag." Babs was ringing remaining water from her long ears. "Doesn't anyone not know water and fur don't mix?" She responded to where she predicted the audience's point of view would be. Before she could finish her rant, she slipped on a puddle of water; making the poor pink rabbit even more wet.

"Are you kidding me? Is this gonna be a skit where I'm constantly getting soaked? Like one Critic once said: WATER IS NOT FUNNY!" She looks at the puddle and a trail leading towards the girls' bathroom door.

Babs then turned to her perspective audience as shrugged. "When you gotta go, you gotta go." Standing up, the rabbit then made her way to the door; entering the room and was about to say something, until she would hear quiet sniffling from one of the cubicles. Curious, Babs calmly called. "Hello? Are you alright in there?"

"No, just a skunkette who was far, far too late." The voice sheepishly responded with blubbers and sniffs in the mix.

Recognising the french accent along with the broken-ish English; Babs stepped up to the cubicle where the voice was coming from.

"Can I come in, Fifi?"

"If vous like, Babs."

Babs slowly pushed the door open to find a tearful purple skunk, sat on the toilet seat and looking very sorry for herself. Her tears leaving black streams of her makeup down her fluffy cheeks. Trying her best to wipe them away, but getting smudged in the process.

"Oh my goodness, Fifi. What happened?" Babs rushed up holding both of Fifi's hands.

"Oh, Babs... Fifi still cared about him, but now lost to another, and- and- and-" Fifi broke down yet again, with tears bursting out of her eyes in the usual cartoon style; getting Babs all wet yet again in th-

"Don't say anything" Babs responded to me, giving an unimpressed look. Shaking it off, Babs grabbed Fifi in a tight hug.

"Hey Hey Hey, easy there Fi~" Babs repeatably hushing her long time friend. In return Fifi slowly inhaled to calm herself down as she embraced the hug.

"That's right, slow breaths." Babs soothing and rubbed her back.

"Merci, Babs" Fifi gave a tiny smile as she looked at her friend. Babs reassuringly held Fifi's hands and smiling cheerfully, thankful she managed to calm the skunk down.

"Now, what's happened?"

Fifi slowly inhaled and exhaled to explain. "Vous know how Hamton and I left on good terms before zee Spring Break?"

Babs nodded, knowing that things weren't working out as the two had hoped.

"Well, when I realised Hamton was coming with us to Fort Lauderdale, I was unsure what to do as me and Shirley were planning on meeting some cute boys. But when Hamton wasn't with Plucky trying to sell zat, Ten Mister whatever-"

"Tan Meister 6000?"

"Oui. Well, when Hamton wasn't give Plucky, he and I talked for a while."

_

On one of the days of the week away; Fifi was enjoying her little stroll along the sandy beach. Thankful to be out of that motel, which her, along with everyone felt they were swindled as they all paid for their own rooms, but their doors let to the same room. As she walked along the sand, she heard the sound of a certain green duck calling to a crowd walking away.

"Wait, come back! He may be bacon, but he's tanned bacon!"

Realising who Plucky was describing she knew Hamton was with him. It had been two weeks since their break up and they haven't spoken properly for afterwards. Fifi skipped up to discover him looking a little worse for wear and getting scolded by the angry duck.

"Way a go, Ham-brain." Plucky proceeded to walk up to his tanning bed muttering how stupid it was, leaving his friend in silence.

"Bonjour Hamton" Fifi cheerfully greeted, as she walked up to the pavements. Hamton stared at the beautiful skunk, as if they hadn't seen each other in a long time. Immediately feeling better after seeing her, Hamton replied.

"Oh, hi Fifi." The skunkette examined the pig's overall tan, which looked he had been baked, giving off a bacon smell from his skin.

"Sacre Pew, zee sun has really caught you, no?"

"Yeah, hopefully it won't last, until the next scene." Hamton responded shrugging his shoulder and giving a sheepish grin.

"Do not fear, mon petit rolls of sausage; Fifi La Fume shall fix you up like new." Reaching her hand out from this story, Fifi held a tube reading 'ACME Sun Cream - Literally does what it says on the label' and began to lather Hamton all over with the cream.

Hamton began to chuckle as Fifi rubbed the cream all over him.

"Fifi, stop. That tickles." Laughing out loud, Hamton collapsed to the floor.

"Vous never complained before" Fifi gave a cheeky wink, making Hamton blush and chuckle. Fifi looked at the now back-to-normal Hamton, smiling at the sight of him.

"I am glad you decided to join us, Hammy" Fifi said, clasping her hands together. "Zees trip wouldn't be zee same without you."

Hamton never told anyone it was actually his Parents' decision to go away with the other Tiny Toons.

"Yeah, I suppose getting out will do me good. I was hoping of doing spring cleaning, but it should be a nice change, right?"

"Oui." Fifi chirruped happily.

Before Hamton could say anymore, Fifi looked up to the sky. Hamton turned to see Plucky falling downwards, before he could make a run to get out of the way, Plucky landed on top of the poor pig.

"Hammy, I've just seen an angel" Plucky said dreamily holding his hands on his chest. "And she thinks I'm cute" repeating over as he stood holding Hamton close up to his face. "She thinks I'm cute."

Realising; Plucky dropped Hamton back on the ground looking back to see where his dream girl went.

"Wait, come back." Plucky then proceeded to run after her, but tripped over the tanning bed he had forgotten about; switching it on in the process.

"Yicks."

Fifi had just picked up Hamton from ground, but both shield their eyes as a fiery explosion engulfed the smoke cleared, all they could see was what looked like a roasted duck laying on the bed.

"Plucky?" Hamton leaned over to check on his best friend to see if he was okay, but all Hamton got was:

"She thinks I'm cute" once again, but the now roasted duck was feeling quite dizzy and unaware of his surroundings. Giggling and stumbling off, Plucky continued on his way.

"But what about the Tan Meister 6000?" Hamton called out to him.

"You sell it chum, I'm after my dream girl." Plucky replied, before collapsing on the payments.

The pig and skunk looked at each other and shrugged to each other, wondering what they just witnessed.

As the day went by, Fifi and Hamton had spent a little more time together. From having a stroll along the pier to dancing with Babs, Buster, Shirley and Plucky.

Later on, Fifi was back on the beach with Shirley by her side; both wearing their new swimwear to attract any passing boys. The white feathered Loon looked upon a tall light-grey Mallard with a buffed crimson Skunk.

"Gosh, those two beefcakes are just the type of boys we've been like, searching for and some junk." Shirley said, developing love-hearts from her eyes.

"Oui" came the reply, but not focusing on what was being said. Fifi was looking in the opposite direction.

"Their mondo hairdos are simply to die for." Shirley began fluffing up her hair.

"Oui" again the purple skunkette was not paying attention to what her best friend was describing.

"Like, do you think my rump looks big in this swimsuit?" Shirley asked Fifi, looking down at her tiny tush.

"Oui."

"Excuse me!?"

Taken aback by this; Shirley looked at the skunk, who hadn't been listening to a word the loon had been saying and had a sad frown upon her face. Getting her attention Shirley waved her hand infront of Fifi's face.

"Hey! Have you not been listening to what I've just been saying? There's some total hunk muffins with our names on them."

Shaking out of her daydream, Fifi looked at her friend.

"Oh, Excusez-moi Shirley. I must have been a little distracted."

"Hmm, you could've fooled me" Shirley responded, folding her arms.

"Fifi what is with you? What happen to that-" before she continued, Shirley spun around and had her hair fashioned like Fifi's and clasps her hand looking up loving at the sky. "Oh Like, Le Sigh and some junk, I will totally find the lover of my dreams or whatever." Putting no effort in an impersonation of Fifi La Fume was an understatement, as well as saying she wasn't Babs Bunny.

"Were you Al Pacino?" Fifi asked, confused about the impersonation.

Angrily, Shirley was about to say more, but looked in Fifi's direction. It was only then she noticed Fifi had been watching Hamton with whom appeared to be his grandparents along with the fussy green duck.

"Wait, you were watching Hamton? Why? I thought you like, left on good terms."

"We did, but I am really regretting the decision we made."

Shirley slapped her head with her hand and dragged it down, feeling annoyed by what she heard.

"All the days for you to think about your ex; it had to be on spring break." Shirley glared at the skunk who gave a sheepish chuckle. "I thought we agreed to go and meets some guys, but I suppose we can't do that now."

Fifi knew that Shirley had been excited about this trip. Her break up with Plucky was something she was pleased about and was now ready to find someone new.

"We can still do zat, Shirley." Fifi said; immediately feeling bad, not wanting to disappoint the white loon. "Fifi was being petit selfish for saying zat. I'm sorry."

Shirley then smiled.

"Come On, Fifi. Lets go find those boys, okay?" Grabbing Fifi's hand both walked along the beach. Fifi looked back as she saw Hamton and Plucky in his Grandparent's Car.

"Le Sigh" Fifi sadly thought to herself.

It was nighttime on the beach, the night sky was a beautiful dark navy with the stars sparkling like diamonds. Michael Molten-Lava had just finished his song as the crowd cheered for him.

"Like, totally awesome music, aye Fifi?" Shirley called in the crowd. Fifi replied with her usual cheerful "Oui"s. Both the two walked up to the bar and ordered themselves drinks. Soft drinks that is. Shirley had orange soda in a bottle with a straw, while Fifi had grape juice, but in a wine glass.

Both girls were feeling achieved as they had met and spoke to a lot of guys during their stay.

"You see what happens when you actually listen to me, Fifi?" Shirley said smugly. "All those cuties were just begging on their knees. Well except for the first two." Shirley was still feeling embarrassed when discovered the first two guys were actually a couple. Then Fifi spotted a familiar pig in the crowd, she looked and gave a small smile to herself and blushed red. Shirley, noticed this and winked at her.

"Go to him."

Fifi's expression went from surprised to glee.

"Oh bless you, Shirley" Fifi happily said as she held her friend in a tight squeeze. Nearly popping her eyes out. But suddenly let go as her emotion changed concern.

"But Shirley, I have nothing to wear."

"You rarely ever do." Shirley said, with a chuckle.

"Oui, but I want to impress Hamton, no?" Fifi responded, tidying her hair and trying to calm herself down.

"I think we can, totally fix that" Shirley replied, looking Fifi up and down having an idea in her mind.

"Hey, Like Writer Guy! Can you like type something up for my friend here?"

...Okay.

Fifi was now in a blue, sparkling short dress, with her bow repainted from a rose colour to a bright yellow as well as a matching belt around her waist.

"Sacre Pew! I look Magnifique! No?" Fifi gasped with delight as she looked herself up and down. "Merci, Shirley."

"Go get your Romeo, Juliet." Shirley replied, winking with a smirk on her face. Fifi then rushed into the crowd to find her little pig-friend. Shirley was about to continue her soda, when Buster and Babs rushed past her.

"Like, what's your hurry?" Shirley called, annoyed she nearly spilled her drink.

"Sorry Shirl, can't talk!" Buster replied still running in the other direction.

"Just the usual Elmyra Alert!" Babs answered in returned.

"Like, no change there" Shirley thought to herself rolling her eyes, as she slipped her drink.

Meanwhile Fifi was in the crowd searching for her now once again true love.

"Oh Hamton" she called gaily in a musical tone. "Where are you, my little bacon seed of love? Fifi is almost finding you~"

Fifi was still looking around, ignoring the fact that Elmyra past by dragging behind, Plucky wearing bunny-rabbit ears.

"Oh, hi there" a voice called from behind. Fifi's face lit up as she knew that voice straight away. She turned around to finally spot Hamton.

Her smile dropped, her heart sank. She finally found Hamton in the crowd, but wasn't betting on him being smothered with kisses by what was suppose to be Plucky's "Dream Girl".

"You are the cutest little pig, I've ever met in my life" the girl duck said, still kissing him on the face.

"Thanks" Hamton chuckled, as he felt her lips tickle his face. "My name is Hamton."

"Bailey" Introduced the girl duck, with love in her voice and eyes fluttering.

Feeling defeated; Fifi turned on her heel and slowly walked back out of the crowd, slumped forward with her head down and eyes shut while dragging her long fluffy tail behind her.

"So, what did he say?" Shirley asked smiling; eager to know if the two got back together, but no response came as the sorry looking skunkette walked past her, without saying a word or making eye contact.

"Fifi?" Shirley looked surprised as her friend looked defeated. Shirley looked the other way and saw the reason for Fifi's disappointment.

Feeling guilty; Shirley looked back at Fifi about to call for her and comfort her, but felt her aura was telling her to let Fifi be on her own. All Shirley could do was look down at her feet in shame.

"Fifi, I'm sorry."

_

"And so, on zee bus back home, I put on a fake smile as we sang all zee way to ACME Loo." Fifi told Babs, still wiping her tear. "B-by zee time we got back, Hamton zen told me what I already knew, but I made out I knew nothing, and, and, and-" Fifi broke down once again, still holding onto Babs' hands, whom looked at her with sadness.

"Oh, I'm sorry Fifi." Babs then lets go of Fifi's hands to give her a cuddle. Buried in her chest, Fifi bawls whilst in Babs' warm grasp. Babs didn't care about her sweater soaked in tears anymore, though cringed when she heard the sound of a runny nose sniffling.

"Oh Babs, I wish I asked him sooner, but Fifi was unsure of what he would say." Fifi sniffled, and blowing her nose on some toilet paper in the cubicle. Babs gently held Fifi's fluffy cheeks and looked at the heartbroken skunkette. Stern, but calm; Babs said:

"Listen, Fifi. None of this is either your fault's or Hamton's fault. These things happen. And if you still care for Hamton, then the best thing is to think about his happiness and let him go."

Fifi thought about what her friend had said. She still cared for Hamton, but knew he moved on. And now she had to.

"Oui, I suppose vous are right." Fifi sadly said. "Merci, Babs."

The bathroom door opened, as Shirley entered to find Fifi and Babs in the cubicle.

"Fifi, I've been searching for you all day. You've had me, like worried sick for sure." Shirley said, with concern and relief.

Fifi then stood, running towards Shirley and grasping her in a tight cuddle, crying in the Loon's bosom.

"Please Shirley, please forgive me. I had ruined our Spring Break plans by thinking I could get back with Hamton." Shirley; surprised pulled Fifi away from her chest to face her.

"Fifi, I'm like the one, who should be apologising. I should've let you go to him sooner, but alas my hormones and some junk got the better of me."

From hearing this, Babs winced in disgust from what she heard.

"Do not be sorry, Shirley. I didn't know what I was thinking." Fifi looked down in shame, but looked forward as Shirley put her arm on her shoulder.

"You were just following your heart, like I should've followed my sense." Shirley said giving an encouraging smile, Fifi in return smiled back, as the two friends hugged it out.

"Babs, are you not joining in the cuddle?" Shirley asked, looking at the pink rabbit watching her two friends.

"Don't mind if I do" Babs gleefully jumped in between the two, rubbing her cheeks with theirs. The three girls chuckled as they made the most of their tight bound.

"Listen, Girls. Why don't the three of us have a girly night in, tonight? Just us having a great time together." Babs suggested smiling.

"Like, I would totally be up for that" Shirley said, delighted for the suggestion.

"Oui" Fifi wiping the last of her tears away on her finger. "That would be marvellous."

The three friends walked out of the bathroom, happy. Fifi was still upset about losing Hamton, but was happy to have her best friends by her side.

The End.


End file.
